


After the Credits - 2014

by robron_til_the_end



Series: Little Extras [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, extras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Little extra scenes which fit entirely within canon for Robron, but going back to the very beginning of their story. Hope it is enjoyed!





	1. 20th November 2014 (Home Farm Robbery)

**Author's Note:**

> I asked on tumblr if anyone would be interested in me doing an after the credits back from the beginning and a lot of people seemed enthusiastic. So I’m going to give it a go! I think until they’re together properly, some chapters might have two parts, being from both Aaron and Robert’s perspective. We’ll see how we go, this idea might be a disaster! They will still be short snippets, and I'll try to avoid what we know is coming, like I do in my first one.
> 
> First chapter is 20th November 2014 (Staged Home Farm robbery.)

 

Robert sat on the sofa after an incredibly long day. In hindsight, _that_ could have gone better. He wanted to forget about it, but the throbbing above his eye from the scuffle with Ross made that completely pointless. He poured himself a whisky, staring into space.

“Aren’t you coming upstairs?” Chrissie said, trailing her fingers across the back of the sofa. “It’s been a long day.”

“Yeah, I’ll be up in five minutes,” Robert said. Truth be told, he didn’t want to be around Chrissie right now, with her moaning about Lawrence. He was going to be fine, the doctors had told her that so many times the words had started to lose their meaning. “Just need a drink first.”

“Okay,” she said. “I’ll be in the bath. I need to relax after that.” Robert forced a smile as she left, thinking what a complete idiot he’d been. Why exactly had he thought that getting Aaron and Ross to break in was a good idea? Ross knew what was expected of him, but Aaron had seemed strangely reluctant. Robert didn’t understand why. He seemed perfectly happy and capable stealing Robert’s car, why was burgling a house outside of his ethics? Robert couldn’t work him out. Couldn’t decide if he was just winding him up, or if Aaron didn’t like being thought of as a thief. 

Maybe Ross had been the one who’d stolen his car. Maybe Aaron hadn’t been involved at all, though he clearly had the most to lose because of his suspended sentence. But it didn’t seem like he was happy about doing Robert’s dirty work, in spite of getting good money out of it. Though his scowling face was filling Robert's mind more than it probably should be right now.

“Aren’t you coming to bed?” Robert turned to the doorway to see Chrissie wrapped in a dressing gown, a towel around her hair. “You’ve been down here ages,” she added. Robert looked at his watch. No, that’s impossible. He’d been sitting on the sofa nursing his whisky and thinking of Aaron for nearly an hour. No, he corrected himself. He’d been thinking of a burglary gone wrong for an hour, and his father-in-law to be's heart problems. Not Aaron. Definitely not.

“I’ll be right up,” Robert said, downing the rest of his whisky in one.

 


	2. 24th November 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24th November 2014, Set after Aaron gives Robert Chrissie's stolen ring back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of these first ones are going to be more "thoughts" rather than scenes, as adding anything too major would change the storyline. Hope no one minds, and thank you for the encouragement on chapter one!

_“Do you fancy him or something?”_

Ross’s words echoed in Aaron’s head later that night when he was in the pub, having a drink with Paddy. His first choice right now would have been Adam. He wanted distracting, he didn’t want a usual Paddy like conversation of going into his thoughts right now. Paddy could always sense when something was up with him. Annoyingly, as the case might be right at this moment. Because he hadn’t thought about Robert like that until Ross said that offhand comment. Or, more likely, he hadn’t been aware he was thinking about Robert like that. But as soon as Robert had offered him some money, Aaron had snapped, pining Robert against the wall. Which hadn’t been the wisest thing to do for a lot of reasons. Not the least of all was almost pressing up against Robert’s body made it perfectly clear to him how much he actually did want him. Robert hadn’t fought him back, had just looked down on him smugly, which Aaron hated. But not quite enough to stop him from feeling the desire going through him. God, how could he want Robert? But even in anger, grabbing his body had felt unexpectedly good.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Paddy asked.

“Mm?” Aaron snapped himself out of his thoughts to see Paddy studying him. No, no, Aaron didn’t want or need that today. He’d done a good thing by getting Chrissie’s mothers ring back to her, just leave it at that and be done. He didn’t have to see Robert any more than two strangers in a village this size normally did. “Yeah, I’m fine,” Aaron said, draining his pint. 

“Are you sure?” Paddy asked. “You could talk to me about anything, you know…”

“Yeah, I got it,” Aaron said, though he did give Paddy a smile which seemed to reassure him.

“Thanks for the drink.” He left the pub for the back room, not wanting to be around anyone as perceptive as Paddy right now. Because he did fancy Robert, which was damned inconvenient. He was an arrogant egotistical git, who Aaron knew he should stay well clear of. Never mind the fact that Robert was engaged and straight. Even though Aaron had noticed that little smirk after him that afternoon as he‘d walked away from Robert. _Stay away from him,_ Aaron thought to himself as he went upstairs. He’ll bring you nothing but trouble, and you’ve had enough trouble to last a lifetime.


	3. 26th November 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Aaron's "I'll remember that for when I stop being gay."

 

Robert hadn’t imagined the spark of… something between himself and Aaron, then. If Aaron was gay, then Robert wasn’t a fool, he knew there was an interest there. He could sense it from the way Aaron acted whenever he was around Robert. But Aaron telling him he was gay was… surprising. And it stayed on his mind longer than it should, so much so that he brought it up when he visited Vic for a catch up and a cup of tea the next day. Robert wasn’t quite sure what made him speak, apart from the fact that he knew Vic and Aaron were friendly.

“You didn’t tell me Aaron was gay.” Vic looked up from the mug of tea she had her fingers wrapped around in surprise and Robert felt like an idiot for speaking in the first place.

“Er… okay?” Vic said blankly not following where he was going. “Didn’t know it was any of your business. Or that it mattered, actually.”

“No, I don’t mean it like that,” Robert said with a sigh, seeing that Vic thought he was being a bit homophobic, which was so far from the truth. “I just meant… he doesn’t seem the type.”

“No,” Vic said, speaking slowly like he was thick. “You thought everyone who’s gay is like Finn. That’s very stereotypical of you.” She raised her eyebrows and Robert rolled his eyes dramatically, though seeing Vic smile at him was a good thing.

“I was just… surprised, that is all,” Robert said, realising he couldn’t actually tell Vic why, without implying that he was interested in Aaron in that way. Which of course he wasn’t. _Yeah, not likely_ , he told himself. Robert knew he was a very good liar, but that lie to himself really was one step too far. 

“Did he tell you?” Vic asked surprised. “Aaron’s quite shy… Or maybe that’s not the right word. He doesn’t show off about the men he sees, let’s put it that way.” For Vic, it seemed unusual that Aaron would volunteer something like that about himself, he didn’t tend to like the attention. Maybe Robert was becoming friendly with him?

“Oh, I was… winding him up,” Robert invented. “You know what I’m like, I made a joke about some woman and he… shut me up pretty quickly. That’s all. It’s not a problem.”

“Should damn well think not,” Vic said, but her voice didn’t have any heat to it. “So, tell me how’s life up at Home Farm?” Robert took the distraction gratefully and he did not mention Aaron again. The last thing he wanted was Vic to get suspicious. Not that there was anything to be suspicious of. Yet.


	4. 2nd December 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very very short one here, so feel free to ignore this chapter! Set directly after Robert brings Aaron coffee at the garage. “Can we start over? I’d like us to get on.”

 

Robert walked out, leaving Aaron a perfect view of his arse, even though Aaron knew he shouldn’t be looking like that. He kept watching until Robert disappeared from sight. Aaron took a sip of the coffee Robert had left him, then frowned. How the hell did Robert know that Aaron took one sugar in his coffee? Was that a coincidence? He sat down, relieved that he was working alone. Or he was, until Cain came up to the garage.

“What did Sugden want?” Cain asked.

“Nothing,” Aaron replied by instinct, even as he wrapped his hands around the coffee. It was a cold day, and he was grateful for the warmth, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

“Aaron, what did he want?” Cain said, not in the mood for his nephews evasiveness.

“Nothing,” Aaron repeated. “Just lording it around like usual.” He rolled his eyes. “After some car or something.”

“Oh,” Cain said. “Tell him to take his business somewhere else, we don’t want the likes of him down here.” Aaron didn’t bite to the argument, shrugging like it meant nothing. But it didn't mean nothing. Robert had had no need to appear this afternoon with a coffee for him, so why was he doing it?

* * *

 

Robert hoped it wasn’t his imagination, but he felt Aaron’s eyes on him as he left the garage. He hoped he did anyway, he got a thrill out of thinking about Aaron watching him. And that tiny smirk that Aaron had given him, that Robert could sense was rare from the mechanic, that definitely hadn’t been his imagination. He hadn’t seen the last of Aaron, he was sure of it. 


	5. 3rd December 2014

“Why on earth would I want to go anywhere with you?” Robert's sneer wound Aaron up no end.

 _Fine._ Aaron had been pushed back. Maybe he was imagining the tension between himself and Robert. And even if he wasn’t, if Robert didn’t want to do anything, sticking firmly to “being straight” there wasn’t much Aaron could do about it. But he’d been on edge for days, wondering about Robert and that was something he could fix. So Aaron called for a ridiculously overpriced taxi to take himself into Hotten for a big distraction.

He’d been propping up the bar for about twenty minutes, scanning the guys who were there, trying to be unobtrusive about it. He’d know what he was looking for when he found it. A man approached him, but Aaron shook his head firmly before he‘d really thought it through. He didn’t want that stranger, too short, too dark. Not what he was here for. Now he’d consciously thought of it, he knew what he did want. So twenty minutes later when a tall blonde approached him, Aaron didn’t think too much about it before going off with him to his flat. The stranger had an unremarkable face and was clearly up for a one night stand, which was all Aaron wanted. Anything to scratch the itch that Robert had given him, that he couldn’t quite shake.

Afterwards, Aaron had accidentally fallen asleep. It had felt good to have something with no strings attached, some physical satisfaction. Though Aaron had planned to go home that night, before he knew it daylight was coming through the window and he was waking up in a strange bed. He got up quickly, dressing as fast and quietly as possible because he wanted to get out of here. Aaron looked at the guy he’d been with the night before and frowned. He looked much less attractive in the cold light of day. He was still asleep and he didn’t have much about him beyond the blonde hair that reminded him of Robert. Aaron shook his head. This was meant to be a move to forget about that idiot, not to compare Robert to the man he’d spent the night with. Whose name Aaron couldn’t remember for the life of him. 

Aaron made sure he had his phone before leaving the bedroom, remembering that his hoodie hadn’t stayed on very long the night before. He found it draped over a chair in the kitchen and he quietly left the flat. He needed to get home.


	6. 4th December 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had problems with this one, because their first kiss is so iconic, what could I add or do to it? Hope this isn't a disappointing chapter...

Aaron looked down at the bar, at his very nearly empty pint glass and he had no idea how he felt. Or how he should be feeling either. He had thoroughly enjoyed having Robert in the back of that car, though he knew he shouldn’t. Robert was taken in every sense of the word, there was no possibility, nothing. It was so wrong. It would only bring a world of trouble down on his head, it couldn’t continue. Let alone the brief spike of irrational jealousy Aaron had felt when Chrissie had turned up, kissing Robert hello. Which was entirely ridiculous, because he should be feeling guilty, not jealous. He didn’t do this, he didn’t go around cheating, he wasn’t that kind of man. So how had that happened?

“Pick his car up alright, did he?” Cain asked, approaching him.

“I’m taking tomorrow off,” Aaron answered, pulling himself from his thoughts.

“Not happening,” Cain said. “Today was your day off, deal with it.”

“Yeah, and I’ve had a call out, and I waited over an hour for that idiot to turn up for his car. Hardly sounds like a day off to me.” Aaron realised he’d have to have some kind of explanation should anyone have seen him loitering around the garage for so long. Probably no one did, but just in case. Picking up a car did not take an hour and a half, which was how long he’d been gone, once he’d dealt with the customer and “enjoyed” Robert. God, and he had enjoyed it. There was no way Robert hadn’t been with other men before, yet he claimed he was straight? Clearly repressed.... something going on there. _Not your business_. One night, just to get him out of your system, it’s over. It’s done.

* * *

 

Robert stood in the shower, feeling like sleep was a million miles away. Chrissie was already snoring away, though she always denied she ever snored. And Robert tried to wash the day off of him. How could he have done that? Yes, he’d cheated before, but to do it with someone almost right under Chrissie’s nose was a level of stupidity he thought he was above. There’d be no avoiding Aaron he lived almost on top of them. He could tell Chrissie any time he liked. Aaron now had something to hold over him, to threaten or blackmail him with if he chose to. Because Robert knew he’d made it obvious that he didn’t want his… slight occasional attraction to men to get out. Never mind the fact he was meant to be getting married in two months time. No, he _will_ marry Chrissie, he corrected himself. There is no possibility that could go wrong. 

Aaron was decent, he wouldn’t spill Robert‘s secrets. Though what he was basing that opinion on, he had no idea. A thief hardly made the best first impression after all. No matter how much those eyes made his pulse race. One brief rendezvous, one slip did not have to wreck his marriage. And Aaron wasn’t irresistible, it would be just the one time. He couldn’t afford for it to become anything else.


	7. 5th December 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another "thought" one, and I do hope I'm not boring people. It is very difficult to add actual scenes when the Robron relationship was so new as it would change the dynamics later. Anyway, enjoy!

God, the fear. When Robert realised Chrissie was on the phone to Aaron, the immediate terror that wrapped around Robert felt almost dizzying. With one sentence, Aaron would be able to pull apart his carefully, painstakingly constructed life. How could he have been so bloody stupid?! Yeah, Aaron looked damn good in a hoodie with that scowl on his face, but not enough to wreck his entire life. If he needed to scratch the itch that badly, why hadn’t he just gone into town and picked up a stranger? He’d done it before, and that would have been a whole lot less complicated.

And today, Aaron had been shifty when showing him and Chrissie the new car. Definitely shifty, and Robert was amazed Chrissie hadn’t picked up on it. Clearly in the cold light of day, Aaron didn’t like what he’d done. But then when Robert had asked out right how much Aaron wanted for his silence, he’d got verbally attacked. As if blackmail was above Aaron’s moral code, or something like that. Sleeping with a man who was (as good as) married was fine, but blackmail? No, he'd gone too far there. 

One other thing Robert realised. Sex hadn’t solved it. He still wanted to find out what made Aaron tick, what drove him, and one quick fumble hadn’t fixed it. He still felt the need to be near him. To feel his skin again, that dirty little secret of his that could never get out. That he liked men.

“I thought you’d like the car,” Chrissie said, coming into the lounge, pulling him from his thoughts quickly.

“I do!” Robert said enthusiastically. “I love it!”

“What’s wrong with you, you’ve been strange all day?” Chrissie said gently, her fingertips trailing across the back of his shoulders.

“It’s weird being back here,” Robert said, knowing he had to give some kind of excuse for his behaviour. “Random things just make the memories come. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” she said, smiling at him. “Want a distraction?”

“No,” Robert said. “I’ll be fine.” She raised an eyebrow at him, because it was most unlike Robert to turn down sex, but she didn’t comment on it. 

“I’m going up to bed then,” she said. “See you in a bit.” Robert barely even answered her.


	8. 8th December 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Robert‘s “Upstairs. Now.” Had this scene in my mind for a while, so it almost wrote itself!

 

Aaron came to slowly with his head pillowed on Robert‘s chest, his entire body aching in such a good way. That round of angry sex had been phenomenal, even if he didn’t like Robert’s personality much right now, the sensation of _that_ had been incredible. Robert had been angry about his car, Aaron could feel it in the scratches that travelled from his right shoulder blade down to just above his tail bone. Aaron knew he’d marked Robert too. Once they’d got into bed, the anger had been almost visible between the two of them. Aaron’s anger at his sheer arrogance. One kiss, then a demand of “upstairs, now.” He’d raced up the stairs like he’d owned the place, without even looking back to see if Aaron was following. Because in his cockiness, he’d simply known Aaron would be, which had pissed Aaron off. He hated to be predictable.

Aaron knew Robert was awake, could feel it in the way he still carried some tension in his chest. Aaron made a move to kiss his skin reassuringly before he thought better of it. A kiss on the chest would be about affection and feeling, something the two of them certainly did not do. They were sex and lust and quick thrills, and the list ended there. So ignoring the urge to kiss his skin, Aaron moved slightly so he could suck Robert’s nipple instead. More for the sensation, because there wasn’t anything more between them. Of course not.

Robert groaned, enjoying the rasp of his stubble against his skin for a few moments. “Don’t mark me,” he said, making Aaron feel like a bucket of cold water had been chucked over him, and Aaron backed off.

“Bit late for that,” Aaron said coldly. Robert frowned at him. “Bruised your shoulder. Which I’m not about to apologise for either.” Robert looked across his collarbone until he found the red mark Aaron meant. Which luckily wasn’t the shape of Aaron’s mouth.

“Bloody hell,” he said without heat, getting up and quickly getting dressed.

“You want me not to bite you, don’t scratch my back,” Aaron said not feeling regretful in the slightest. “Lie about it. I’m sure you’ll come up with something believable.”

Robert stopped and looked at him, jeans in place but still shirtless. Which did things to Aaron that he didn’t want to admit to. “You’re in a spectacularly bad mood after that,” Robert said. For him, it had relieved some of the built up tension, sinking into Aaron‘s body had felt so exquisitely good that a bad mood felt alien to him.

 _“Maybe I don’t like being reminded that you’re going home to someone else.”_ But Aaron only said that in his head. Out loud, he just said “I’m fine,” with a smile. Which seemed good enough for Robert. He threw his shirt over his body, then leaned over Aaron and kissed him lingeringly. Aaron responded, wanting more of him.

“See you tomorrow,” Robert said, promising.

“Bye,” Aaron said. He listened to Robert’s retreating footsteps, even though he was trying to be quiet. Once the door closed behind him, Aaron sighed. How was he meant to get to sleep now? When his bedroom smelt of sex and Robert.


End file.
